Sometimes Always
by Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Traducción. Post-DH. La vida de Draco y Ginny después de Hogwarts. Con algunas referencias del Epílogo. DG.


**Sometimes Always**

**Autor**: smprsgrrl

**Traducción**: Malfoy Weasley

**Resumen**: Post-DH. La vida de Draco y Ginny después de Hogwarts. Con algunas referencias del Epílogo.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El fic está originalmente en ingles y es de smprsgrrl (lo pueden encontrar en esta misma pagina Web -fanfictionpuntonet- con el mismo nombre o buscando en mis favoritos), yo sólo lo traduzco a español. Traducción Autorizada.

**

* * *

**

Sometimes Always

Capítulo Único

**¡HARRY POTTER SE CASA CON GINNY WEASLEY!**

_El Niño Que Vivió (Dos Veces) se casó con su eterna enamorada Ginebra Weasley la tarde de ayer en una ceremonia privada en casa de los padres de la novia en Ottery St. Catchpole. Según el portavoz de la familia Weasley, sólo fueron invitados amigos cercanos y familia. La pareja se fue de luna de miel a un lugar que hasta el momento, desconocemos. El portavoz no dijo cuando volverían ni en donde vivirían después de volver. _

Draco cerró el diario El Profeta enojado. En realidad no debería importarle la boda de Potter y Ginny. No podía creer que en verdad se hubiera casado con ese idiota. Aceptó que todo había terminado y era tiempo de seguir adelante con su vida. El heredero de los Malfoy se levantó de la mesa. "Madre ¿Dónde están las invitaciones para hoy en la noche?"

"¿Invitaciones?"

"Sí. Asumí que recibiríamos algunas invitaciones para cenar. Quiero salir. ¿Han aceptado alguna?"

"Tu padre y yo tenemos una cena con Richard y Pulmona. Eres bienvenido si quieres acompañarnos"

Draco frunció el ceño, no quería perder el tiempo con sus padres y sus amigos. Pero al menos, podría comunicarse con Daphne y preguntarle si iría, así podrían ponerse al día. "Suena bien"

Narcissa asintió. "Nos veremos en el salón principal a las ocho. Así podremos aparecernos juntos."

Draco caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Ahí nos vemos entonces"

Observó a su hijo como salía rápidamente del comedor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente?

**EL HEREDERO DE LOS MALFOY SE CASA CON LA HIJA DE LOS GREENGRASS**

_Draco Malfoy, el heredero de la fortuna más grande del mundo mágico de Bretaña, se casó el día de ayer. Él y Astoria Greengrass intercambiaron votos en el jardín de Narcissa Malfoy en Malfoy Manor. Fue la culminación de una relación de tres años que ha seguido de cerca la prensa. Malfoy y su esposa se conocieron en Hogwarts mientras estudiaban, pero se reencontraron es una cena dada por los padres de la novia. Se volvieron inseparables a partir de ese momento. _

_La novia llevó túnicas blancas de diseñador y su hermana__ mayor, Daphne, fue la única dama de honor. El novio vestía unas impecables túnicas negras, con detalles plateados. Llevaba el escudo de la familia Malfoy en el lado izquierdo de la túnica. Blaise Zabini estaba junto a él. Intercambiaron Votos de Matrimonio y de Fidelidad._

_La pareja pasará un mes en Grecia como luna de miel. Cuando regresen, planean vivir en Malfoy Manor con los padres del novio, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy._

"Al fin lo hiciste" murmuró. Ginny estaba feliz de volver a verlo. La única duda que tenía de casarse con Harry había sido la atracción que siempre había sentido por Draco Malfoy, pero parecía que había seguido con su vida. Si había hecho los Votos de Fidelidad con Astoria Greengrass, seguramente la amaba. Claro que sí, Draco no se habría casado por otra razón, se lo había dicho muchas veces.

Levantó la mirada cuando su esposo entró al cuarto. "Hola, amor"

"Hola, Gin" Harry fue hacía ella y la besó antes de poner la mano en su ensanchado vientre. "¿Cómo está el pequeño James esta mañana?"

Ginny sintió que la felicidad la inundaba y entonces supo que había echo lo correcto siete años atrás "Muy activo"

"¿Y su mamá?"

"Yo estoy excelente"

"¿Excelente?" sus ojos verdes brillaron con amor. "¿Y que te ha hecho sentir así?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Sólo me he dado cuenta de la suerte que tengo. Tengo un gran esposo, estamos empezando una familia, y las cosas no podrían ir mejor"

"Las cosas siempre pueden ir mejor, Gin. Pero creo que estas en lo cierto, las cosas están muy bien ahora"

Ginny le enseñó el periódico. "¿Viste que se casó Malfoy?"

Harry asintió. "Sí. Supongo que con otra Slytherin." Se rió. "Me pregunto cuanto le habrá pagado por casarse con él. No hay manera de que lo ame"

"¡Harry!" replicó la pelirroja. "Eso es terrible. No deberías decir esas cosas"

"Pero es Malfoy, amor. Sabes que es verdad"

Ginny quiso defender su casi-amor-por-un-tiempo, pero no pudo. Harry y ella nunca habían hablado de los meses que él se había ido cuando ella estaba en sexto, y ella nunca le había contado de la amistad que había tenido con Draco, y no creía que ahora fuera el momento de hacerlo.

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER: AL FIN**

_Ginny Potter dio a luz a su__ primer hijo el día de ayer por la mañana, muy temprano, en San Mungo. Mamá y bebe están descansando en una de las habitaciones de recuperación del hospital y dentro de poco estarán en su casa. Harry Potter declaró, por medio de un portavoz, que toda la familia esta muy contenta y pide que respeten su privacidad en este momento._

Aunque habían pasado muchos años desde que leyó sobre su boda, Draco aventó el periódico. Durante ese tiempo había leído todos los artículos que hablaban de ella, obsesionado con la pelirroja bruja que nunca debió haber dejado ir. Siempre compraba los mejores lugares para Puddlemere United cuando ella jugaba. Era una manera más para verla, Astoria nunca había sospechado la verdadera razón del porque iba a esos juegos. En realidad, la única persona que conocía la verdad era Blaise y por el momento parecía contento de guardar su secreto.

Talvez era tiempo de dejarla en paz, pensó. Era obvio que ella no se mortificaba por él, ni siquiera en secreto. Draco siempre se convencía de que ella nunca había pensado en él, y por lo mismo nunca le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella. No era que hubiera soñado que ellos estaban enamora-- que se gustaban. Había sido horrible el volver a Hogwarts cuando tenía diecisiete años, no había podido creer que sus padres lo mandaran de vuelta. Después de su intento fallido por matar a Dumbledore, sabía que no tendría amigos fuera de Slytherin (no era que le importara mucho), pero probablemente tampoco tendría otros tantos dentro de las mazmorras.

Ginny Weasley había sido la excepción, había sido inseparable. Al principio, no la quería cerca, pero eso cambio rápidamente. Ambos necesitaban distraerse de su realidad. Desgraciadamente para Draco, ella se volvió, al instante, algo necesario para vivir.

Draco suspiró pesadamente. Era inútil reflexionar sobre eso, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se había casado con Potter y aparentemente tenían un hijo. Era muy tarde para ellos. Era hora de que Astoria y él tuvieran una verdadera vida, juntos, la cual incluía niños. Llevaban casados casi un año, era tiempo para hablar de eso.

**GINNY POTTER COMIENZA ****LOS TRAMITES PARA SEPARARSE LEGALMENTE**

_En un movimiento increíble __que absolutamente nadie veía venir, Ginny Potter comenzó un juicio para separarse legalmente de Harry Potter ayer por la tarde. Según nuestras fuentes, tomó a sus dos hijos, James Sirius (3 años) y Albus Severus (15 meses) y actualmente vive en casa de sus padres en Ottery St. Catchpole. Extrañamente, el mismo lugar donde el Sr. y la Sra. Potter intercambiaron votos seis años atrás. Estuvieron juntos por casi una década, pues salían desde Hogwarts. No fue una sorpresa que se casaran y vivieran en el Valle de Godric, donde los padres de Potter vivían antes de morir._

_Harry Potter trabaja actualmente como Auror en el __Departamento de Seguridad Mágica (DSM)__, y se ha reconocido que será el Auror más joven que estará a la cabeza del DSM. Se rumorea que siempre pide y recibe los casos más peligrosos, sin tener en cuenta su seguridad. Potter era conocido como el busca-problemas-riesgosos desde que estaba en Hogwarts, por lo cual es posible que su amor por la aventura no ha disminuido al paso de los años._

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. ¡Se iba a separar de él!

Tenía muchas ganas de aparecerse en la Madriguera y preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero no podía. Astoria y él estaban atendiendo a los invitados del primer cumpleaños de Scorpius. Sabía que su heredero no se acordaría de eso, pero su madre y Astoria habían insistido mucho.

El no podía pensar en Ginny Potter ese día, sin importar que tan tentador fuera. Y no podía darse el lujo de ir con ella. Su única opción era enterarse de todo por la prensa.

**LOS POTTER SE REUNEN Y SE VAN DE VACACIONES A**** ITALIA**

_Harry y Ginny Potter tomaron un __traslador internacional a Roma el día de ayer por la tarde, donde planean pasar la próxima semana en aislamiento. Sus dos hijos no los acompañan. Ginny Potter hizo noticia el mes pasado cuando se fue de su casa en Valle de Godric y comenzó los tramites para separase legalmente. El mundo mágico ha estado esperando alguna noticia de lo que pasaría después de eso. Potter ha estado visitando Ottery At. Catchpole innumerables veces, al parecer para ver a su esposa y a sus hijos a los cuales extraña mucho, pero no han sido vistos juntos en público. La familia Weasley ha estado extremadamente callada con respecto a la situación, tanto que hasta se han vuelto un poco hostiles cuando les preguntamos. El abogado de Potter nos ha pedido que respetemos la privacidad de su cliente durante este delicado momento, pero también nos ha informado que piensa que la situación se resolverá favorablemente. _

Ginny extrañaba a sus hijos. Extrañaba la forma en la que James se arrullaba en su regazo después de la cena y como Al sólo se detenía en sus pies. Nunca se había separado de ellos tanto tiempo, y era como extrañar una parte de si misma.

Para empeorar las cosas, Harry y ella no habían resuelto los problemas que tenían al llegar, de eso ya hacían tres días. Estaban en uno de los lugares más hermosos del mundo, encerrados en una habitación de un hotel muggle, con la única interrupción del servicio al cuarto. Habían acordado no salir hasta que las cosas se resolvieran. Sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de los dos querían componerlo como creía el otro. Ella pensaba que no le estaba pidiendo mucho - sólo quería que estuviera más tiempo en casa y que no se ofreciera para todos los casos peligrosos. Ginny no podía explicar el constante miedo que tenía de que llegara el día en el que le tendría que explicar a James y a Al el porque no llegaba su padre. Pensaba que no era demasiado fuerte para hacer eso.

"Harry" suspiró. "No hemos arreglado nada desde que llegamos"

"Gin"

Negó. "Quiero ir a casa. Quiero estar con mis hijos."

"Yo también. Quiero que tú y mis hijos estén en casa, conmigo"

"Queremos lo mismo, Harry. Sólo tenemos que comprometernos" Ginny paró estudiando las palabras que diría a continuación. "No quiero vivir como lo hacíamos después de que nació Albus. No puedo. Era lo mismo que estar sola"

Harry fue hacia ella, pero ella retrocedió. "Ginny, no se que decir"

"Di que harás lo que te pido. Si no es por mi, entonces por los niños. Si no soy suficiente para ti, ellos deberían serlo, Harry"

"Lo sé. Pero las cosas son diferentes ¿No lo entiendes?" Ginny podía sentir como su corazón se encogía en su pecho. Él nunca haría lo que ella le pedía, y si en un futuro cedía, le podría guardar resentimiento. La emoción que sentía por la persecución era parte de Harry, y no importaba cuanto lo amara ella ni cuanto la amara él, nunca sería suficiente. Podía sentir las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

"Esto no va a funcionar"

"Ginny--"

Levantó la mano para detenerlo. "No, ahora lo veo. Lo entiendo. Seguiré con los tramites cuando regrese a Bretaña"

Harry la observó tristemente mientras ella preparaba su maleta. Quería decir algo, quería suplicarle que se detuviera. Pero sabía que no podría darle lo que ella quería, así que no lo hizo. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, creyó oírla decir adiós.

**LUCIUS MALFOY MUERE A LOS 57 AÑOS**

_Lucius Malfoy murió en Malfoy Manor ayer por la noche aparentemente de un ataque al corazón. Según nuestras fuentes, quienes desean quedarse en el anonimato, el Sr. __Malfoy tenía complicaciones con el corazón desde hace algunos años, él trabajó en el Ministerio de Magia por más de veinte años y comenzó a manejar las propiedades Malfoy cuando tenía 27 años, al morir su padre. Sobrevivía por su esposa, Narcissa, su hijo, Draco, su nuera, Astoria y su nieto, Scorpius. El Sr. Malfoy será enterrado en el cementerio familiar el Viernes 29 a las 3:00 de la tarde._

_Draco Malfoy tomará el control de las propiedades Malfoy, las cuales suman una cantidad de 1.6 billones de galeones. _

A pesar de su desordenada vida, Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Draco. Talvez nunca se había preocupado por el padre de Draco pero obviamente él lo quería mucho. Y el sentimiento era reciproco. Se hizo una nota mental para ir al callejón Diagon la mañana siguiente y mandar algún arreglo a Malfoy Manor. No lo había visto desde hace más o menos una década, pero una vez habían sido importantes el uno para el otro. Conociendo a Draco, seguramente reconocería el gesto y lo apreciaría.

**HARRY Y GINNY POTTER FINALMENTE SE DIVORCIAN**

_Pe__ndiente de la aprobación del Wizengamot, Harry y Ginny Potter a partir de hoy ya no están casados. Todos los papeles han sido entregados al juez a primera hora del día. Fuentes cercanas de la pareja han dicho que ellos hicieron lo posible por reconciliarse, pero al final no pudieron competir con el horario de trabajo de Potter y su amor por los casos peligrosos. Aunque la cantidad aún no se sabe, se ha dicho que Potter le dará a su ex-esposa dinero por un tiempo mientras se estabiliza y después les dará una pensión mensual a sus hijos para que no les falte nada. El continuará viviendo en el Valle de Godric (donde sus padres vivieron antes de morir) y por ahora Ginny y sus hijos vivirán en Ottery St. Catchpole con sus padres. No se sabe cuanto tiempo seguirán así. Potter tiene horarios de visita para ver a sus hijos, pero no se sabe más que eso. _

"Al fin lo hiciste" dijo. Estaba nuevamente soltera. No sabía que significaba eso para él, si aún significaba algo.

Desde que su padre había muerto, las cosas habían sido…

Draco suspiró. Las cosas habían sido extrañas, por no decir algo peor. Los gastos de Astoria se habían salido de control, y parecía que le importaba un comino lo que le dijera, peor que antes. Su madre le había advertido que tenía que llamarle la atención, pero Draco se sentía perdido. Lo único que podía hacer era cortarle el acceso a la bóveda Malfoy, pero eso pondría en ridículo a su familia. Tenía que evitar eso, si era posible.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo interesada que era. Su padre ni siquiera estaba enterrado cuando ella comenzó a contar los galeones que había en Gringotts. ¡Y aparte el maldito periódico que anunció la cuantiosa cantidad que sumaban las propiedades Malfoy! No lo dejó en paz durante semanas, hasta que la dejo ir de compras a Paris.

El único momento de paz que encontraba durante esos días en la mansión era cuando estaba con Scorpius o cuando se complacía leyendo la nota que _ella_ le había mandado. Estaba seguro que había sido Ginny Potter, no, ella era Ginny Weasley nuevamente, no había querido esperanzarse en algo que no tenía remedio, pero ella lo había alentado. Con tan sólo ese pequeño pedazo de papel, aprendió a tener más fe de la que nunca había tenido antes. Con sólo una nota ella le había dicho tantas cosas de si misma. Como el hecho de que seguía pensando en él.

"Draco" su madre entró al estudio, cargando a Scorpius. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlos juntos. "Necesitamos hablar"

Cambio la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación "¿Sí, Madre?"

Narcissa se sentó en el sillón de piel que estaba frente al escritorio de su hijo y volteó a su nieto para que estuviera cara a cara con su padre. "Astoria quiere remodelar todo. Le exprese mi desacuerdo, pienso que la mansión está bien así. Se que ella le comentó a tu padre la idea y él le dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptaría eso. Supongo que piensa que ahora que él nos ha dejado puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana."

"Mamá" comenzó con amabilidad. "¿Realmente te molestaría que remodelara nuestra área? Sé que es algo que realmente quiere hacer"

La rubia bruja bufó. "No sé lo que te ha dicho, pero en sus planes no está solamente remodelar su área. Está planeando remodelar _toda_ la mansión, Draco. Incluyendo algunas zonas exteriores. Ya ha comenzado a escoger el nuevo piso"

"¿Qué?"

"Draco, tienes que hablar con ella. No es lo único que trae entre manos. Esta gastando el dinero más rápido de lo que tardas en ganarlo"

Draco asintió. "Lo haré. Es más, hoy mismo hablaré con ella. Si eso es todo, cuando llegue dile que venga."

Narcissa observó a su hijo cuidadosamente y reconsideró sus siguientes palabras. "Sé que piensas que la amas, cariño. Y si de verdad lo haces, te pido una disculpa por mis intervenciones. Pero también sé que has estado muy interesado en el matrimonio de uno de tus compañeros de la escuela por años, y no puedo evitar preguntarme el porque" Draco abrió la boca para responderle pero ella lo paró. "El divorcio es un escándalo en nuestra sociedad, pero no esta prohibido. Sé que tu padre te dijo que los Malfoy nunca se divorcian, pero no es cierto. Y Lucius ya no está aquí. Quiero que seas feliz, y creo que con Astoria no lo serás. Se que amas a Scorpius más que a tu propia vida, y si vienen como paquete él y su madre, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, si puedes separarte de ellos, entonces insisto en que consideres lo que realmente quieres. Eres demasiado joven para ser así de infeliz, amor"

**DR****ACO MALFOY LE PIDE EL DIVORCIO A SU ESPOSA DE CUATRO AÑOS**

_Seguramente __es el año de los divorcios, unos meses atrás Harry Potter se divorció de Ginny Weasley y ahora Draco Malfoy le presentó los papeles de divorcio a su esposa Astoria. Potter y Malfoy fueron compañeros en Hogwarts. Se rumorea que el matrimonio Malfoy estaba bajo mucha tensión desde que Lucius Malfoy murió a principios de este año adquiriendo Draco el control de la fortuna Malfoy. Desde entonces Astoria Malfoy ha estado gastando el dinero sin límite alguno. Muchas personas de su círculo social pensaban que la pareja tenía problemas, pero no tan dramáticos. Han estado juntos durante siete años y tienen un hijo, Scorpius Hyperion (15 meses). El Señor Malfoy ha pedido también la custodia de su hijo. _

_La prensa desconoce cuanto se gastará Malfoy en este divorcio, puesto que él y la Señora Malfoy no tenían acuerdos pre-matrimoniales. Su fortuna es alrededor de 1.5 billones de galeones, y de acuerdo con las leyes mágicas ella se queda con la mitad de la fortuna, por lo tanto estaríamos hablando de 750 millones de galeones. Si a ella se le da esa suma este divorcio sería el más caro de la historia mágica. _

Ginny paró de envolver las cosas frágiles para poder leer el artículo. Meses después de su propio divorcio, fracasaba su matrimonio. Era imposible. Ella había recibido a lo mucho una tarjeta de agradecimiento por parte de él después del funeral de Lucius, por lo que asumió que no había pensado en ella por mucho tiempo.

Y ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en él. James, Al y ella se iban a mudar a una casa en los suburbios de Londres. Sus hermanos llegarían en cualquier momento para ayudarla, y esperaban que estuviera todo listo.

**ASTORIA MALFOY RECHAZA FIRMAR ACUERDO**** Y PRESENTA JUICIO**

_A pesar de la generosa cantidad que le ofreció su esposo Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy rechaza aceptar menos de la mitad de la fortuna Malfoy. Ella siente que se 'merece' los 750 millones de galeones, aunque no haya hecho nada por acrecentar la fortuna Malfoy. Aparentemente ni siquiera ha cedido al saber que le está quitando la mitad de la herencia a su hijo. _

_El caso se presentará__ al Wizengamot dentro de dos meses. Tienen hasta entonces para acordar la cantidad en privado._

**ASTORIA MALFOY ALEGA QUE SU ESPOSO LA ENGAÑÓ, DICE QUE TIENE UN HIJO BASTARDO**

_En un intentó de obtener más de su divorcio, Astoria Malfoy acusa a su esposo de tener un hijo fuera-del-matrimonio, y ese niño es por lo tanto su heredero. El Señor Malfoy sólo respondió rodando los ojos y recordándole al reportero que hizo los __Votos de Fidelidad. "Les aseguro que Scorpius es mi único hijo, y cuando entienda lo que está pasando estará avergonzado por lo que su madre está haciendo"_

**ASTORIA MALFOY ACUSA A SU ESPOSO DE TENER UNA REL****ACION CON GINNY WEASLEY – ¡AÚN ESTANDO CASADA CON HARRY POTTER!**

_El hijo bastardo de Draco Malfoy es aparentemente el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter. En otra fuerte acusación, Astoria Malfoy__ anunció que su esposo y Ginny Weasley (anteriormente Ginny Potter) han mantenido una relación desde su último año en Hogwarts, y la razón por la que quiere el divorcio es porque Weasley finalmente dejó a Potter. Harry Potter no esta dispuesto a contestar, y la Señora Weasley le azotó la puerta en la nariz a nuestro reportero. Draco Malfoy respondió lo siguiente. "Se los he dicho anteriormente, Scorpius es mi único hijo. No he visto a Ginny Weasley por lo menos desde hace una década. Sí, fuimos amigos en Hogwarts, pero no pasó a más"_

**ASTORIA ACEPTA QUE LA ENTREVISTEN; CONTINÚA INSISTIENDO QUE SU ESPOSO LA ENGAÑÓ CON GINNY WEASLEY**

_En un giro inesperado, Astoria Malfoy se sentará con Rita Skeeter para una entrevista esta noche y expresará lo que piensa acerca de su esposo y Ginny Weasley. "Draco insiste en que no me engañó, y talvez no físicamente, pero nunca se esforzó por nuestro matrimonio. Él estaba con Weasley desde el principio. ¿Sabían que mandó un arreglo floral a la mansión después de que mi suegro muriera, y Draco siempre lleva la tarjeta en los bolsillos de la túnica? ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? Ciertamente no uno que quiere que su matrimonio funcione. Tampoco uno que ama a su esposa y está al pendiente de ella. D__raco y su madre quieren que parezca que aquí yo soy la villana, pero yo no he hecho mal alguno. Todo lo que hice fue amar a mi esposo y a mi hijo" la entrevista estará al aire en WWN a las siete de la tarde. La entrevista se repetirá a las once de la noche._

**DE ASTORIA PARA DRACO: ¡NO VOLVERAS A VER A TU HIJO!**

_En un ataque de rabia el día de ayer, Astoria Malfoy amenazó con tomar "hasta el último knut" de las bóvedas Malfoy y llevarse a Scorpius lejos de su padre asegurándole que jamás lo volvería a ver. __Esta amenaza fue echa en las instalaciones del edificio del Ministerio, donde haciendo un esfuerzo, se habían reunido para acabar con todos los problemas. Está por de más decir que no llegaron a un acuerdo. Un testigo dice que el Señor Malfoy dejó de caminar y le siseó que tarde-o-temprano terminaría siendo su ex-esposa. La bruja palideció visiblemente cuando vio su cara y al parecer desistió de sus amenazas. _

_Se ha especulado que Draco Malfoy recibirá la custodia del pequeño heredero Malfoy, Scorpius. Cuando tramitó los papeles de divorcio, también tramitó los papeles para la custodia del niño. Sorprendentemente, eso no ha sido por lo que Astoria ha luchado – la razón principal de todo este enredo ha sido por la cantidad de dinero que ella recibirá cuando se firme el divorcio._

**¿JUICIO CERRADO? LOS ABOGADOS DE MALFOY ESTAN MUY ESPERANZADOS**

_Se ha anunciado hoy muy temprano que Draco y Astoria Malfoy han acordado una cantidad para terminar con su matrimonio. En este momento desconocemos la cantidad que se ha acordado._

**ASTORIA RECHAZA EL ACUERDO, QUIERE MÁS**

_Si Draco Malfoy hubiera __estado al tanto hace ocho años de lo que está pasando ahora, seguramente hubiera huido despavoridamente de la fiesta de los Greengrass. Astoria Malfoy le está exigiendo __**más**__ dinero. Según informes él le ofreció 200 millones de galeones para terminar con su matrimonio, lo cual es más que una generosa cantidad. La fortuna de los Greengrass es de 300 millones de galeones. El Señor Malfoy ha pedido la custodia de Scorpius, el hijo de apenas dos años que tiene la pareja. No se sabe si la ex-Señora Malfoy tendrá derecho a visitarlo._

_El divorcio se ha extendido alrededor de dieciocho meses, más que nada por la ambición de Astoria. Durante todo es__te tiempo, ella ha hecho locas acusaciones contra el Señor Malfoy, incluyendo el hijo bastardo que supuestamente tiene con Ginny Weasley._

**ACUERDO ENTRE LOS MALFOY, FINALMENTE SE DIVORCIAN**

_¡Ha terminado! La larga espera y todas las habladurías sobre el divorcio de Draco y Astoria Malfoy se han acabado hoy, finalmente. Han firmado los últimos papeles ante el Wizengamot a primera hora del día y se dice que Draco Malfoy entró __rápidamente a un baño del ministerio, se quito el anillo de bodas y lo tiró al retrete, dejando que el agua se lo llevara. La cantidad acordada nos es desconocida, pero algunas fuentes dicen que fueron 200 millones de galeones por el momento y que después él le compraría la casa que ella quisiera en cualquier lugar del mundo. El Señor Malfoy continuará viviendo en Malfoy Manor con su madre y su hijo, Scorpius. No se sabe si su ex-esposa tiene algún derecho sobre el joven heredero._

Cuando Draco salió del edificio del Ministerio sintió que era otro. Tenía mucho que hacer con su mano libre de anillos y también con el hecho de que su guerra con Astoria había acabado. Había salido de su vida y de la de su hijo. Nunca pensó que aceptaría esa cantidad de dinero, pero las fotografías que tenía de ella con otro tipo la habían convencido. Si hubiera llevado más lejos el juicio, probablemente él no hubiera tenido que darle ni un solo knut. Pero ellos habían estado casados cuatro años, y habían salido tres años antes. No siempre había sido la amargada arpía que había mostrado ser los últimos dos años. Aún no tenía decidido si podría tener contacto con Scorpius o no. Talvez cuando su hijo creciera un poco más.

Draco sacó su varita y se preparó para desaparecer cuando un destello rojo le llamó la atención. Volteó y se encontró observando los cálidos ojos color café de Ginny Weasley. Sin pensar, sus pies lo llevaron hacia ella.

"Hola"

Ella le sonrió. "Hola"

"¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?"

Ginny se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. "Oí en las noticias que tu esposa y tú ya están divorciados"

El rubio asintió. "Sí" las manos de Draco quisieron acariciarla, pero no pudo. "Sigo sin entender--"

"He estado pensando en ti" lo interrumpió. "Desde Hogwarts. Veía tus fotografías, escuchaba tu nombre, o sólo… Pensaba en cosas que no debía y quería contarle a alguien, y después me daba cuenta que la única persona que lo entendería serías _tú_" Ginny lo miró fijamente, sus ojos café brillaron. "Ya ha pasado más de una década, Draco. Y me casé con otro hombre"

"Yo me casé con otra mujer"

"No me molesta. Después de doce años, no he podido olvidar como brillaban tus ojos cuando estabas feliz. O como cambia tu cara cuando sonríes."

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" le preguntó.

Movió la cabeza negando. "No sé. Estoy aquí, conciente de que talvez es demasiado tarde. Tengo dos hijos que me necesitan, un ex-esposo que quiere ser un aventurero sin límites. Tú tienes una ex–esposa que está loca. No sé lo que significa, sólo que necesito saberlo."

Dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella. "Tengo un hijo, Scorpius, a quien amo más que a mi vida. Pero no puedo decir que nunca pensé en ti"

"Podemos ir despacio"

Draco asintió. "Despacio"

**¿ASTORIA DECÍA LA VERDAD? ¡DRACO MALFOY Y GINNY WEASLEY MANTIENEN UNA RELACIÓN!**

_Después de los recientes divorcios de Harry y Ginny Potter y de Draco y Astoria Malfoy el año pasado, parece ser que Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley están juntos. "Se la están llevando despacio__" dijo un amigo cercano a Draco. "Fueron amigos en el colegio, pero no pasó a más porque ella estaba saliendo con Potter. Draco siempre la ha querido más que a cualquier otra chica" ¿Más que a cualquier otra chica? ¿No fue eso lo que Astoria Malfoy declaró durante el proceso del divorcio el verano pasado? De hecho, fue demasiado lejos al decir que Malfoy y Weasley tenían un romance secreto desde Hogwarts y que el hijo más pequeño de Weasley, Albus Severus, era el verdadero heredero de Malfoy. "Eso es pura basura" dijo nuestra fuente. "Draco no la había visto desde hace más de diez años y no comenzó a salir con ella hasta que firmaron el divorcio. Astoria decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. La mujer esta un poco mal del cerebro."_

_Por lo que se entiende, si ellos comenzaron a salir después del divorcio de Malfoy, significa que han mantenido una relación durante ocho meses. Al parecer nadie sabe si ellos van en serio o no. "Se están divirtiendo. Se disfrutan el uno al otro, y eso es suficiente por ahora. Pienso que Draco ya tuvo demasiado con su matrimonio anterior, para ser honesto. No creo que vaya a olvidar todos los problemas que tuvo con Astoria de un momento a otro, ustedes me entienden"_

Draco cerró el periódico y vio a su acompañante. "Ahora que ellos saben, nunca más estaremos en paz"

Ella le sonrió dulcemente. "Hemos tenido ocho meses de paz. Es asombroso que no nos hayan descubierto durante todo ese tiempo. Deberías estar feliz ya que los dos decidimos contarles a nuestros amigos y familias" Ginny comió un poco más. "¿Su 'fuente' es Blaise?"

Él asintió. "Eso creo. Le dije que podía platicarles si le preguntaban."

"¿Y es verdad lo que dijo al final?"

"¿Qué parte? Es verdad que no olvidare lo que pasó con Astoria por un tiempo" Draco observó a lo lejos como los tres niños se entretenían juntos, mientras una nana-elfo los cuidaba. "Me dio lo mejor de mi vida" volteó hacia Ginny. "Bueno, una de las mejores."

La pelirroja torció las manos en su rejazo. "¿Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo?"

"Gin--"

"Draco ¿Tenemos futuro juntos?"

La estudió cuidadosamente y se tragó la respuesta mordaz que estaba a punto de decir. Se veía muy ansiosa y supo que no era el momento para hacer un comentario común y corriente como el de divertirse y no pensar en el mañana. "Sé que te amo, Gin. Y cuando pienso en lo que me queda de vida, tengo la esperanza de que tú estés en ella junto con James y Al."

Soltó el aire que había contenido. "¿En serio?"

Draco asintió. "Sí. Y cuando llegue el momento, podríamos agregar otro niño o una niña. Talvez uno de cada uno. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Creo que nunca te he amado más de lo que te amo en este preciso momento"

**DRACO MALFOY Y GINNY WEASLEY SE CASAN EN DUBAI**

_En una ceremonia sorpresa donde sólo asistieron sus padres y sus hijos, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley se casaron la semana pasada en __los Emiratos Árabes Unidos(1). Ambos estaban ahí por negocios del novio. Estuvieron saliendo los últimos diez meses. La novia se puso un vestido muggle diseñado por Stella McCarthey e iba descalza. Se acomodó el cabello con simples rulos, suelto tapando toda su espalda, adornado con una sencilla tiara sacada de las bóvedas de la familia Malfoy. El novio se puso también un traje muggle. El hijo de cuatro años del Señor Malfoy, Scorpius, fue el mejor padrino de bodas para entregar los anillos. Su madre Narcissa, fue testigo para la ceremonia. Arthur y Molly Weasley estuvieron ahí para la novia. La Señora Weasley fue la madrina y la única Dama de Honor de la Señorita Weasley._

_Este es el segundo matrimonio para ambos. La Señorita Weasley estuvo casada con Harry Potter, y tuvieron dos hijos: James Sirius y Albus Severus. El Señor Malfoy pasó por un largo divorcio, hace poco tiempo, donde su ex-esposa, Astoria Greengrass, lo acusó de haberla engañado con Ginny Weasley. Ella es la madre de Scorpius. El Señor y la Señora Malfoy intercambiaron Votos de Matrimonio y de Fidelidad y también pidieron que se les realizara una ceremonia de vinculación. Actualmente están en su luna de miel con sus hijos en algún lugar de Sudamérica, hasta el momento desconocemos la ubicación exacta. _

* * *

(1) Emiratos Árabes Unidos: bueno puede que algunas personas no sepan lo que es esto (como yo -.-), se los explico: Emiratos significa territorios. Los Emiratos Árabes Unidos son un estado que esta conformado por siete emiratos, es decir, por siete territorios a cargo de un emir. Un Emir es como un gobernador ya que él todavía tiene un jefe (como un presidente).

Si no me explique bien y/o están interesados en consultar más sobre esto busquen en google y una de las primeras páginas es wikipedia, ahí viene mucha información.

**Notas de la Autora**: La historia comienza en el 2001 con la boda de H/G y termina en el 2011 con la boda de D/G. No estoy muy segura de que la línea de tiempo sea entendible - lo explico todo en un escrito que tengo. Si es necesario, lo puedo publicar.

**Notas de la Traductora**: ¡Genial! Es la primera traducción que termino. Es lo máximo. Quiero agradecerle a la autora por dejarme traducir su historia, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como yo me divertí al traducirla. Esto es una recompensa por tardarme tanto en actualizar el otro fanfiction en el que estoy trabajando. Lo que pasa es que ya los capítulos se están alargando más y más y cada vez me es más tardado seguirlo. Pero no se preocupen pienso terminarlo.

Estoy comenzando con nuevos proyectos de traducción y sólo estoy esperando algunas autorizaciones, tengo muchos fanfictions en mente que de verdad están muy buenos y es casi un pecado que ustedes no puedan leerlas.

Lo voy a aclarar aquí también. Serpent's Bride es una traducción NO autorizada. Y no es porque no me lo hayan prohibido sino porque el autor no respondió a mi petición. De hecho hasta el momento no ha respondido. Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo desconectado de este mundo y yo no quería hacerlos esperar más. Aparte de que la historia esta muy buena. Si por algún motivo les molesta que NO este autorizada, podemos platicarlo y elegir lo mejor para todos. Si el autor NO desea que SIGA con el proyecto y de un momento a otro me pide que BORRE lo que he estado haciendo les pido una DISCULPA de antemano. LAMENTO de verdad haber cometido ese error. Pero pues aquí entre nos no creo que le moleste, así que no se preocupen demasiado. Nomás poquito.

Voy a estar publicando más traducciones, sólo quiero aclarar que si la/el autora/autor no contesta a mi petición y veo que no ha actualizado desde hace años, los comenzaré a publicar. En caso de que haya actualizado hace pocos días (como me esta pasando con uno) y no responde, esos sí no los publicaré.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y ¡A dejar reviews!


End file.
